The end of the Great war
by darkphoenix94
Summary: "Hiccup felt alone but above all, falsely judged. If only she could make her father proud and have everyone see her and not her mother." Fem Hiccup x Human Toothless
1. Prologue

A long time ago, Vikings stumbled upon dragon lands. They were searching for a place to live so instead of needless blood, the two came to a compromise. The Vikings may live on their land with them, as long as they promise to never hurt one of them. They agreed and so they lived in peace.

As a show of their contract, since neither of them preferred the contract to be on paper, the heir of each clan would be married to join the two clans. But the tragedy struck.

The queen of the Vikings was murdered by a dragon who did not agree to live with such humans when it was their land first. War broke out and the contract was soon dismissed.

Years past and soon the meaning behind the war was forgotten. It wasn't until three generations later that the war finally ended by a Viking named Hiccup and her dragon, Toothless.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup was different from the other Vikings. She blamed her mother for that. While her dad was a strong Viking king, her mother was not. She was not a Viking at all for that matter. She was nothing but a lowly peasant girl who was attacked by dragons. Hiccup's father, Stoick, had saved her and soon the two was married. She gave birth to hiccup shortly after but then she disappeared. No one had seen her since.

Rumors spread that she was eaten by dragons. That she was too weak to hold her own. Others said that she ran away with a lover. Neither was ever proven true but they weren't proven false either.

These were the reasons why Hiccup was treated poorly. Since she looked so much like her mother, people just assume that she was just as weak as her. The worst part about it was that it was true. She was weak and she hated it. She hated that her arms never gained any muscle no matter how hard she tried. She hated that she was so much like her mother. She even hated her noble birth.

Though she was the king's only child, she was not given the right to one day rule the throne for she was a girl. The position was passed over to her nephew, Snotlout. He has been bragging to her about it since it was announced to the whole village. Since then, she hoped to show everyone her leadership skills in hopes to win her title back. It has so far been unsuccessful.

She always end up being more trouble than helpful, though. Whenever the dragons come to rob them of their food, she tries her hardest to kill one of them but every time she gets in someone's way. The village grew to hate her even more. She was sent back in the blacksmith's shop as help but Hiccup knew, deep inside, she was unwanted in the village. Not even her father could look into her eyes for more than five seconds.

Hiccup felt alone but above all, falsely judged. If only she could make her father proud and have everyone see her and not her mother.

That is why, Hiccup still tried. It was the only thing she really knew how to do. Besides, stubbornness was a Viking trait. A trait that she was proud to have.

"What are you doing now?" Gobber asked her. He was the blacksmith that had been taking care of her since she was young. He was a bit scary looking at first glance. What with both his right arm and leg being gone and replaced with a weapon. But he was a friendly man. He knew everything about her, down to her feelings on things.

Hiccup looked up at him, tearing her eyes away from her latest invention. "Its an Arrow Shooter!" she told him proudly. When he gave her the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look, she explained. "Since I don't have the arm strength to kill a dragon with my arrows, I made something that can shoot it for me. With this baby and my aim, I'm sure that I can kill one this time!"

Gobber just shook his head. At least he didn't say anything against it. "Did you stay up all night working on that?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded her head. The idea had hit her when she was trying to sleep last night and she couldn't wait until morning to start working on it, in fear that she would forget by then. She didn't think it would take all night. Hiccup looked toward her invention again. She smiled. It was so worth it though. Maybe this time, she be able to kill a dragon and finally make her father proud.

"You should hurry along, Hiccup. Practice will be starting soon." Gobber told her over his should as he left.

At the mention of practice, Hiccup scrambled along to get ready. She didn't really care for fashion, so she just grabbed whatever she saw and put it on. When it came time to do her hair, however, she stopped.

Hiccup wasn't a very pretty girl in her opinion. She was rather plain. Her hair was a reddish-brown. It reached down past her shoulders but it was frizzy and tangled that nobody really thought to remark on it being beautiful. Her face was pale with a pink shade but it was covered in freckles. The only thing that, in Hiccup's opinion that might be considered flawless, would be her eyes. Which was a warm shade of emerald green.

Just then the horn sounded. Hiccup panicked. She was late again and it was not good to be late for the Viking Initiation Program. So Hiccup grabbed her bag and dashed over to the stadium, where the program was held.

You should never be late when it came to the Viking Initiation Program. It wasn't because of the instructor being strict. He was actually very laid back.

No, the reason why you never want to be late is because you enter in the middle of the lesson. Most would just ditch for the day. But Hiccup didn't want to miss a single lesson, in hopes to get better. But she should have that day.

A huge fireball almost hit her once she stepped foot inside. She was flown back from the blast as it hit the wall behind her.

"Welcome to class, Hiccup!" Gobber, the instructor, greeted from above. He was laying casually on the bars that supported as a cage around the arena.

"Whoa!" Hiccup hurriedly ran behind one of the fake walls that was step for the course, just in time to see a Deadly Nagger dragon run by.

Yes, Viking Initiation Program was a class on how to kill dragons. Gobber never liked all that reading stuff, like any other Viking, but rather learning through action. So, everyday as a lesson, they would have to figure out how to kill a dragon by fighting them. It was supervised, of course, by Gobber. So it was safe. Well as safe as can be.

"Hiccup" a voice whispered.

Hiccup looked to her right to see Fishlegs, a fellow classmate that was actually nice her. He was hiding under a fallen wall. It was funny to see since Fishlegs was a fat kid. Hiccup kept her laugh inside as she ran over to lie next to him under the fake wall.

"What do we got?" I asked him.

Fishlegs may be fat and so cant help much in fighting dragons but the boy sure was smart. He knew everything there was to know about dragons.

"It's a Deadly Nagger. This one is fast so you won't be able to catch her. She doesn't seem to use her eye sight all that much but rather her hearing." He explained.

I nodded in understanding but really, I don't why I don't lesion to him. I ask him for advice all the time but I never take them. That's why when I saw the Nagger, I got up from my spot and ran for it.

Fishlegs was right, of course. She was fast and I couldn't seem to keep up to her. I still ran for her like crazy though.

As I ran, I saw my cousin, Snotlout, trying to flirt with a girl named Astrid. I rolled my eyes at him, which I shouldn't have done. I ran right into the dragon when it made a sudden stop. That sent it in a fury. I was so scared that I wasn't sure what to do. So I just held tight to its neck and hope that I wouldn't fall off.

The Nagger roared and ran in circles trying to get Hiccup off. Everyone screamed out her name but all she could do was to hold on tighter.

Then the dragon spread her wings to try to fly away but she didn't get far due to the cage. That was when Hiccup felt the indescribable feeling.

The wind was blowing madly all around her. Her hair, which she had put into breads, had become undone. Her eyes felt dry. But for a split second, all of that was ignored. It was all washed away by the feeling she got. The feeling of pure bliss. The feeling of everything right in the world. The feeling of belonging. The feeling…..of flying.

But all of that was forgotten when Hiccup was flung off. She hit the wall, the arena one, then was slammed to the floor. All the air in her escaped. She was left with nothing but pain.

Hiccup laid there, unable to move a muscle. Her view was limited and blurring with blackness. But Hiccup still saw all her classmates staying to the side, not watching her but rather Gobber. He was in the middle of getting the Nagger back in her cage or else he would have tended to her imminently.

As Hiccup laid there, she caught a few of her classmates snickering and pointing at her.

Her vision blurred even more.

Before she finally gave into the blackness, she gave out a tear.

Hiccup knew she was alone. But it wasn't until then that she really felt it.


	3. Chapter 2

When Hiccup opened her eyes, she found herself in her bed. The window was dark so she must have slept the day away.

Hiccup tried to sit up but instead just hissed and laid back down. Her whole body ached with pain.

"Stay down. You shouldn't try to get up." A strong voice told her. Hiccup knew that voice anywhere, it belonged to her father. She looked at him with a bit of surprise.

Stoick, her father and the king, has been away for battle. He was suppose to be out on a ship looking for the dragons nest. That was why she was shocked to see him here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Stoick walked over to her and gently as he could due to his massive size, sat down on her bed. "Do you not want me here?" she asked.

Hiccup shook her head. "No, I do. But shouldn't you be out looking for the nest?"

Stoick sighed in despair. He looked down at his hands before answering her. "We were attacked by them. All but five boats were torched."

Hiccup looked down at her own hands.

The dragons that terrorizes her home, all live in this mountain in the middle of the ocean. Its not that far from Berk. The mountain is protected by this mist that the dragons have created. So we cant even get close to their nest without being burned down by one of them.

Stoick still tries, though. He sails every chance he gets. But the village has lost so many; no one really volunteers anymore.

"Gobber told me what happened." Stoick told her suddenly. She could only guess that he was talking about her injuries.

"It was just a Nadder. No big deal." She tried to brush it off.

Stoick wasn't having it. He stiffened up admedently and turned to her with such an angry expression. "No big deal? No big deal!? You could have died, Hiccup!"

Hiccup rolled her eyes and sighed. "Here we go again." She whispered to herself.

Just like she thought he would, he went screaming about her being just like her mother. That she was weak and so cant protect herself, therefore she cant fight dragons.

It wasn't until he shouted that she would be quitting the program, that she spoke up.

"What!? No! I'm staying in the program!" she screamed at him. Her lungs gave out a sting of pain but she ignored it.

"No, you will quit! This program is putting you in harms way!"

"This program is putting you in harms way!"

"This program is helping me! It teaches me how to fight so that I can not only defend myself but also kill dragons. What Vikings do, Dad!"

"Look at you Hiccup! The program isn't helping! It's hurting you!"

At that, Hiccup got up out of bed. She ignored her pain as she stood tall in front of her father. Looking him dead in the eye. "I'm fine. As you can see, I can still stand." She spat at him harshly.

Hiccup expected Stoick to fight back. Shout out a few words. Throw a fit. But he didn't do any of that. Instead, his eyes widen for a second before looking sad.

"I have already informed Gobber . You will not fight another dragon again." He told her softly.

Hiccup gasped in disbelieve. This was not happening. "But-"

"That's final, Hiccup!"

Hiccup felt her throat tighten up and tears began to well up. Stoick always does this. He doesn't listen to her. He does whatever he wants to do, never thinking about her feelings.

They heard a dragon roar then, causing them both to look out the window. Dragons roamed the sky, breathing their fire and stealing food. All the Vikings were running out of their homes to fight against them.

Stoick grabbed his battle ax and helmet to join them. He walked to the door, about to leave , but then remembered her.

Very quietly he said, "I have to go. We will continue this when I get back."

Hiccup gave out a defeated shrug.

"What is there to discuss? You will use your power over me to get your way in the end. So why bother?"

Stoick was a big proud man, that never second guessed anything. But when he looked at her, he looked like a tired old man.

Before Hiccup could think any deeper on it, Stoick turned and left.

That feeling that Hiccup had gotten back at the arena came back. That feeling you got when you are alone in the world.

Breathing soon became hard for her. Her lungs ached. Her muscles cried out. Hiccup winced in pain. She grabbed her chest in hopes that it would help but it didn't do anything but ease her mind.

As Hiccup took deep breaths, the roof was torn off. Hiccup looked up and screamed. Above her was a Monstrous Nightmare dragon.

At the sound of her scream, the dragon looked towards her.

Hiccup was quick on her feet. When the dragon bent down to take a snap out of her, she ran for her room. The dragon followed her. When he tried to take another bite, a blade was in her hands, she quickly turned and stabbed it upwards start from the bottom of its jaw.

The dragon flung his head back, breathing fire, burning what was left of the house. Hiccup tried to run and get out of there but a log fell, trapping her leg. Hiccup cried out in pain.

"Dammit!" Hiccup yelled. Tears fell down. Ashes clung to her skin. Her leg, scorched in flames. She screamed again.

The Monstrous Nightmare gained back his senses by then. To say the least he was angry. He stomped down on the log, causing pressure on her leg. She gave out a blood chilling scream.

The dragon leaned back to prepare the fire that was soon going to be her end.

Hiccup hid her face between her arms, waiting for her death.

Right before the Monstrous Nightmare could laid his blow, a Nightfury flew in tackling the dragon.

The Nightmare was on back on his feet, ready to fight the Nightfury to the death, until he saw who it was. If it was any other dragon, the Nightmare would have killed them off. But instead of that, he bowed before flying off.

The Nightfury looked toward Hiccup, who was still hiding under arms. She gave out whimpers of pain and shook badly.

The Nightfury pushed off the log that trapped Hiccup's leg, then very carefully, grabbed Hiccup.

She screamed out when she no longer felt the floor beneath her as the Nightfury took flight up above the burning building.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried out. Seeing her in a dragon's clutches enraged him. He pulled out his ax and through it at the Nightfury.

The ax hit the dragon's tail wing. Cleaning it right off.

The Nightfury cried out in surprise. He held onto Hiccup tighter so that she wouldn't fall as he went sparly downward in the forest. Hiccup, sensing the danger, held on tightly as best as she could.

The two crash landed into a lake, breaking down a few trees on their way. Hiccup felt the Nightfury release her. She swam up to the surface, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Dad!" she screamed.

Hiccup looked around for someone but no one was there. She began to panic. Until, she heard a gasp.

She turned to see bright green eyes. She gave out a startled scream, swimming backwards. Farther away, she saw that it was only a boy. A boy with bright green eyes and dark hair.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I'm just going to get you to shore, okay?" he said.

Hiccup just nodded her head and let the boy rap his arms around her so that he could help her swim to shore. After being thrown into a wall and have a log crush her leg, she knew she was in no shape to swim on her own.


	4. NOT A CHAP

Hey everyone :D I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but I've been getting a lot of people who favorite and are following me. I do not want you guys to think that this story will never end. It's only taking me along time to update because of school. I know: Lame excuse. But it's true. I'm a senior and so I have to pass all my class no matter what. It sucks! And I have two English classes so it is double the work. Not fun but I will be trying my hardest to find the time to get some writing done. Again, I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but I just wanted you all to know that.

Thank you all for reading and loving my story. Have a nice day to you all


End file.
